


Katherine Connor

by MixedBerries2020



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Winchester Smut, Dean/OC - Freeform, DeanxOC, Demon possesion, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Hell, Lemon, Original Female Character - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Supernatural Season 6, Supernatural season 3, dean/demon - Freeform, deanxdemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixedBerries2020/pseuds/MixedBerries2020
Summary: A continuation of the one-shot, Lydia. After coming face to face with a demon Dean tortured in hell, and exorcising it, the demon's vessel, Katherine Connor, is left to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story is a continuation of the one-shot, Lydia. It takes place somewhere during Season 6 Episode 19, just before killing Eve. Some things will not be completely canon. [Crowley does not faux die] [The storyline is not following the episode timelines to a ‘T’] [I’m using some liberty here in assuming if you knock out a human vessel hard enough, you knock the demon unconscious too]

They sat in the car in silence. Sam didn’t ask any questions and Dean stared at the open road before him. They weren’t going to talk about it.

All Sam knew was that somehow there was a demon in the motel room next to theirs that they had exorcized. Seemingly nothing strange, except the fact that, since working for Crowley, demons had been leaving them alone. So why was there one in the room next to them? And why was the room in such disarray already? And why did Dean look so pained during the exorcism?

All questions Sam had, but didn’t ask. To be truthful, the soulless part of him didn’t necessarily care. That, and Dean had asked for a no questions asked policy.

\----

Dean opened the door to their motel room, he had been gone for a while. “Hey, where’ve you been?” Sam asked.

Dean looked at him cautiously. “Did you hear anything in the next room?” he asked.

To be honest, Sam hadn’t really been paying attention, he had been engrossed in a rabbit hole article of CDC viruses. He shook his head “No, why?”

Dean’s face flashed for a second with relief. “I need to ask you a favor.” He said as he walked over to the table.

“Okay…” Sam responded. Dean stood there, motionless. “And I need you to do it no questions asked.” He said.

Sam gave him a look of uncertainty. Dean sighed. “Yes or No?” he pressed.

Sammy with a soul may have protested, but this Sam simply agreed. “Sure.”

Dean went to his duffle bag grabbing rope and a spray can. “There’s a demon in the next room. We gotta send it packing.” He said.

“What?” Sam replied. “How do you know?” 

“I just… know.” Dean said, grabbing the bottle of holy water and walking towards the door. “You in or out?” he asked.

Sam sighed, irritated, but stood up and followed him to the next room. Inside there was a woman knocked unconscious on the floor, and a broken table across the room. 

“Who is that?” he asked, “Why is the table broken?” 

“No questions asked.” Dean reminded him sternly.

They painted a devils trap on the floor and tied the woman to a chair in the center of it. Sam grabbed the woman’s wallet. “Katherine Connor, Rock Springs Wyoming? What is she doing in Oregon?”

“Sam…” Dean warned. Sam sighed before asking again. “You’re sure this is a Demon?” 

“Yes I’m sure!” Dean snapped. Sam looked back at the woman. She was still unconscious. Dean splashed her with holy water and the demon roared awake.

She groaned in pain. “What is this?” She demanded. She looked at the ropes binding her to the chair, then to Dean. “So that’s how this is gonna go?” She challenged, smiling evilly. “Sorry.” He said insincerely. “It’s policy.” The demon laughed darkly. “When I find you, you are dead.” She said.

“Sure.” He said as he dumped more holy water over her head. She wailed in pain. Dean looked to his brother. “Sam,” he commanded.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…”

The demon shuddered, trying to fight the incantation. “You’re really just gonna throw me back? After that?” She looked to the crumpled bed spread. “Shut up.” Dean retorted, splashing her with more holy water.

“Oomnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te…” Sam looked at Dean who shot him another warning glance.

“I’m gonna claw my way back Dean.” She warned. “Not for nothing, but I learned from the best, I’ll find you.” Dean looked at her, a dismayed look on his face as he sprinkled more holy water over her head. She groaned again in pain and shook as Sam continued the exorcism. 

“Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei…”

“I can’t wait till you meet little Katherine Connor.” The demon teased. “All the things I made her do? You really want to leave her with that? She’ll be a shell of the person she was.”

“Don’t you worry about her.” Dean replied. “You just worry about Crowley tearing you to shreds after he hears you tried to take us out.” The demon looked at Dean curiously while fighting against the ropes.

“quem inferi tremunt Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine” 

“So you did … stay on … payroll.” She said. “Good...for you.” She screamed out as Sam read the last of the incantation.

“te rogamus, audi nos.”

A black smoke rushed out of the young woman and down through the floorboards.

\----

Sam looked back to the woman laying in the backseat. Katherine was still unconscious as they drove to the nearest hospital. He looked back at Dean, who's eyes were still on the road.

Dean wasn’t sure what the plan was. On a normal day, they would drop her in the emergency room, claim to have just found her passed out on the sidewalk and be on their way. But there was something eating at him. He felt responsible. The demon that possessed her, whether on the war path to find him or not, still had a tie to him.

The demon that had possessed Katherine Connor was a demon that Dean had tortured in hell. He remembered vividly, though not having thought about his time in hell in a long time, he remembered her; Lydia.

She had lasted three years. Three years of him tearing, scraping, and slicing at her. It was longer than anyone else he had tortured. Three years of the worst torture he had ever imagined, he put it all on her. He was the reason for her charred soul. He twisted and pulled her in every awful way known to man. Perhaps that’s where his sympathy for Lydia came from, and by relation, his sympathy for Katherine.

He glanced up at her small frame in the backseat. She was still unconscious and part of him hoped she would stay that way, at least until she had some morphine in her. She most definitely had a concussion. Dean had hit her over the head pretty roughly to knock her out.

He wasn’t sure if he would just drop her and run. He didn’t know if he could. He should at least explain what happened to her. Lydia was sadistic and was sure to have had her watch whatever she made her do. He couldn’t just leave her. She deserved answers.

Sam broke him from his thoughts. “So, I gotta ask,” he started. Dean sighed. “Sam…” He responded, openly frustrated. “I know,” he said, “No questions asked,” he paused, “But...the bed,” Dean glanced at him with harsh eyes, then back to the road. “Don’t go into detail, but,” Sam looked at him before continuing, “Did a demon trick you into sleeping with it?”

Dean looked back at him, eyes softening slightly, then back to the road. “Yeah.” he responded. “Now can we drop it?” he barked. 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Sam tried hiding his laugh. They were silent for a moment.

“You really didn’t know?” Sam jested, laughter in his tone.

“No Sam, I really didn’t!” Dean said shortly. “A hot woman came onto me and I just rolled with it.” He concluded.

Sam shook his head, looking out the window, “Well, that’ll teach you.” He concluded.

Dean just scoffed, focusing on the road. He wouldn’t tell Sam about his history with Lydia. He barely talked about hell at all. Sam for sure didn’t need to know this particular part. Or the fact that he knew Lydia was a demon, but he went along with it anyway. 

Even initiated it. 

Even liked it.

He shuddered, scolding himself. He didn’t know if it was the history they shared, or the sadistic masochist Lydia seemed to be, or the way her breathy moans fell on his ear when she begged him for more, but Dean couldn’t get it out of his mind.

He shook the memories away as they pulled up to the emergency room door.

“Hey, I think I’m gonna stay.” Dean said as he put the car in park. “You good to keep plugging away on what Eve’s endgame is?” he asked. Sam looked at him. “Yeah, Bobby’s on his way up, I’ll be good.” Sam replied.

Dean nodded as he shut the driver’s side door and opened the back door. He carefully got Katherine out of the backseat and carried her into the ER. When he walked inside, a nurse immediately walked over to him. “Can I help you?” she asked in a concerned tone. “Yeah.” Dean replied. “I just found her like this, passed out outside.” The nurse ushered over another woman with a gurney. “Alright.” she said quickly, helping Dean lay her down. “We’ll get a full workup.” 

The other nurse wheeled her into a trauma room. The nurse standing before Dean walked back over to the desk. “I’ll just need you to fill out some forms--”

“Oh-- no, I don’t know her, I just found her.” Dean interrupted her. The woman looked at him for a moment before placing the forms back down behind the desk. “Well, thank you for bringing her in.” She said.

“Is it alright if I stay?” he asked. “See if she pulls through?”

“I thought you didn’t know her?” the nurse challenged.

“I don’t…” He searched for a feasible answer. “I just want to make sure she’s okay.” He softened his eyes, looking at the nurse. It seemed to work. She sighed, looking back to the trauma room.

“Alright.” She said. “Wait over there, I’ll let you know when there’s an update.” She walked back behind the desk. “Thanks.” Dean offered as she walked away.

He seated himself in one of the chairs in the waiting area. He wondered if she would remember. Wondered just how much Lydia had made her watch. No doubt she made her watch herself hurting other people. He could only imagine what she had made her do.

He picked up a magazine trying to push the thoughts out of his head. He flipped through the pages, disinterested, before putting it back down on the side table. He sighed, rubbing his face. He looked around the waiting room, some people with the same distressed look as him, some simply staring at the floor, there was one young woman with a toddler leaning against her, sleeping soundly. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighing.

An image of her flashed through his mind. Her breathy, “please” as she writhed underneath him, his hands grasping her hips as he pressed his lips to her neck.

His eyes shot open. He took another breath, rubbing his face again. 

His eyes shifted to the closed door of the trauma room she was in. He felt awful. Not only had this poor woman been possessed, forced to do god knows what to innocent people, but, in a way, had been taken advantage of. At his hands no less.

Dean leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as his face fell to his hands. He sighed again before standing, starting to pace.

He had made three full laps back and forth along the windows of the ER before the nurse came back over.

“Sir?” she walked toward him, getting his attention. “Yes?” he responded. “How’d she do?” he asked.

“She’s stable.” the nurse replied. His shoulders loosened slightly. “You did the right thing by bringing her in here.” She continued. “We’re not sure what happened, but thanks to you, she’s going to be okay.” she smiled.

Dean’s frame relaxed. “That’s great. Really great.” He said, returning her smile. “Can I see her?” he asked. The nurse looked at him quizzically. “Well… she’s still not awake.”

“Can I at least sit with her then?” he pressed.

She looked at him for a moment, clearly apprehensive. “Tell you what, I’ll let you know when she’s awake. If she’s up for visitors, I’ll let you know.”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, sure. That would be great. Thank you.” The nurse gave him a curt nod, before returning to the desk.

He sat back down in a chair, opening his cell phone. He dialed Sam’s number.

“She gonna pull through?” he asked, answering the phone. “Yeah looks like it.” Dean responded. “I’m gonna see what she remembers when she wakes up.” 

“Why?” Sam asked. Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He was still getting used to explaining human decency to this Sam.

“Because I don’t want them locking her in a padded cell when she starts spouting off about demons.” He replied shortly.

“Right, right.” Sam replied, still unconvinced. 

“You still good there?” Dean asked. “Yeah.” Sam replied. “Bobby’s almost here, he thinks he has a way to kill Eve.”

“Good.” Dean looked around the room, debating if he really should stay. They were close to getting Eve, and that was clearly more important than the aftermath of a demon possession. They had just dropped people off at the ER in the past, there wasn’t a reason for this time to be any different.

Except there was.

“I’ll be back after she wakes up.” He said.

There was a beat before Sam replied. “Okay.” Dean ended the call and sunk down in the chair trying to get comfortable. No telling how long it would take her to wake up. 

He closed his eyes again. One more flash of her ran through his mind. The way her legs gripped his hips and she lowly moaned as he buried himself in her. Looking into her eyes as he held himself above her, both out of breath. 

God, he hoped she didn’t remember. He shook the memory from his mind before falling lightly asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sir?”

Dean awoke to the nurse in front of him. “She’s awake.” 

He straightened in his seat, clearing his throat. “Oh, good.” He looked around the waiting room, most of the people had cleared out. He looked down to his watch, it read 2:05am. 

“She’ll see you.” She stated. He looked at her, more alert now. “She will?” He asked. The nurse nodded. “Follow me.”

They walked through numerous corridors, having moved her to a room. “Try not to stay too long, she should be resting.” Dean tried keeping up with her quick strides. “Got it.” He responded as they arrived at her door.

The nurse walked away and he slowly stepped into the room. Katherine was lying in the bed, an IV in her arm and a tired look on her face. She slowly looked at Dean as he entered the room.

“Uh, hi.” He said, quietly. She looked at him for a moment more.

“They said you’re the one who found me?” she asked, her throat hoarse.

“Yeah.” Dean replied. “Just passed out… side of the road.” He looked at her trying to decipher the look on her face. She looked at him, grateful. 

“Thank you,” she started, “for bringing me here.” She didn’t seem to recognize him. Good news, he decided.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean smiled. He took a few steps toward the side of her bed. “Do they know what happened?” He asked.

She shifted in the bed. “Only that I have a concussion.” She said. “And these weird gashes on my chest. But other than that, I seem to be okay.” She smiled up at him. “I still have all my stuff, so they don’t think I was robbed.”

So maybe she didn’t remember. “Do you remember anything?” he asked. 

She was silent, seeming to search for an answer. But then he saw it. Just for a second, a flash of recognition. And then it was gone. Dean felt a pang of anxiety hit him.

“Um, no.” She said. “I don’t.” She looked at him, then looked away. “I just remember walking home and then waking up here.” She wasn’t a very good liar. 

“You sure?” He asked. She looked him in the eye. “Yeah, that’s it.” 

Dean decided to give her a minute, let her process what she exactly did remember, and try again. 

“Right.” He said. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.” He stepped towards the door. “You want anything?” He offered. 

“No, I’m good. Thanks.” She replied.

He nodded before stepping out of the room. He walked to the hospital cafeteria. It was empty, save for a few third shifter’s taking a break. He walked to the vending machine, selected a bag of chips for himself and one for Katherine. He hoped it would at least break the ice.

He walked back to her room. She was looking out the window, a distraught look on her face. It disappeared when she noticed him. He dropped the bag of chips on her lap.

“Figured you were being polite.” He said. She gave him a small smile in return. “Thanks.” She said, opening the bag.

“You mind if I sit?” He asked, motioning to the chair next to the bed. She shrugged her shoulders, seeming indifferent. He pulled the chair up next to her bed, sat down and opened his chips.

They were silent for over a minute. 

“Are you a cop?” She asked.

Dean gave her a short laugh. “No.” He said. “Why?”

She shrugged again. “You look like you could be.” 

He sighed. “Yeah, I get that sometimes.”

Could you get me some water?” She asked. 

“Sure.” He responded. He stood up, grabbing the pink pitcher and poured water into a plastic cup.

“You sure you don’t remember anything?” He asked her, handing her the cup. 

She looked at him for a moment. “That’s quite a cop thing to ask.” 

He chuckled again, sitting back down. “I swear,” he said, putting up his hands, “not a cop.” He picked up his bag of chips again. “Just concerned is all.”

She flashed him a confused look. “Why?” She asked. “You don’t even know me.”

“Right.” Dean responded unconvincingly. She sighed before she took a sip of her water. “No, I really don’t remember anything.”

He paused before pressing further. “Does the name Lydia mean anything to you?”

Katherine’s body went cold as her eyes widened slightly. She slowly looked to Dean. She stared at him for a moment. “So you’re not a cop.” She said suspiciously. “Who are you?” Dean met her gaze. 

“Someone who can help.” He replied. 

Katherine finished her water before she looked back at Dean. “What do you know about Lydia?” She asked. 

He looked at her with soft eyes. “I know she probably made you do some pretty awful things.” He continued. “And that whatever she made you do is not your fault.”

Katherine looked at Dean with glassy eyes. “Yeah?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He replied. 

She inhaled deeply before she continued. “Because I remember.” She said. Dean was silent letting her continue. “I was getting ready for bed. I had an early morning. And it was like someone had kicked me in the chest and knocked the wind out of me. I blinked and I was in a dark room. And she was there.”

\----

Katherine opened her eyes feeling the cold ground beneath her. She scanned the dark room. Stone walls were around her, and the figure of a woman sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall across from her.

“Hiya.” The figure said darkly. Katherine held her head as a sharp pain hit her. 

“Where am I?” She asked. The figure stood, walking towards her. In the light, she could see her better. She looked similar to Katherine, but different. 

“We’re in your noggin sweetie.” She said as she leaned down to her, offering her hand. Katherine took it standing up. The pain in her head increased. She winced.

“Yeah, that’ll go away in a little bit.” The woman said. Katherine tried to get her bearings. 

“Wh-- What do you mean? We’re in my-- Who are you?” She asked. The woman took a step back, letting Katherine steady herself. 

“The name’s Lydia.” She said. “I’m currently occupying your meat suit here,” she continued walking around the small dungeon-like room, “thanks by the way,” she looked back at Katherine, then over to a large mirror at the end of the room. She nodded to it. “See?” She said. 

Katherine walked over to the mirror and instead of her reflection, saw her bathroom cabinet. She had just finished brushing her teeth when she was knocked out, now she saw her hands reach for her brush. She started brushing her hair, but she wasn't controlling her motions.

“Wh--” Katherine started, “What’s going on?” Her hands started shaking and she started breathing faster. “Wh-- why can I see myself, but I can’t--” She turned back to Lydia, frantic. “What’s happening?”

Lydia just stood there, smiling wickedly. After a moment more of watching her panic, she slowly stalked over to her. “Here’s the deal sweetheart.” She said. “I’m currently possessing you.” 

Katherine stared at her, trying to connect the dots. 

Lydia continued. “I’m talkin’ legit voices in your head, strap you to the bed possessed.”

A flash of fear painted Katherine’s face.

“And we…” Lydia grasped her shoulders, “...are gonna have so much fun.” She said smiling evilly.

\----

“We went all over.” Katherine said. Dean was listening to her intently. “She made me hurt people.” A tear tugged at the side of her eye, she quickly blinked it away. “She made me kill people.” Katherine closed her eyes, taking a breath. “She had a way of ‘getting creative’ with how she did it.” 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, that sounds like her.” He said.

Katherine looked up at him with watery eyes. “How do you know her?”

He looked at Katherine. “We’ve had run-ins in the past.” He crumpled his bag of chips, tossing them in the garbage can. He looked at Katherine, debating if he should stay with her.

“Now,” He started, “You can’t tell these doctors about it.” He leaned forward. “Stick to your “I don’t know what happened’ story.”

Katherine looked at him quizzically.

“If you start going on about a woman in your head or the things she made you do,” He looked at her to see if she understood, “Well, it won’t be pretty.” He said. Katherine closed her eyes, nodding silently.

“How did she…” she looked for the right words, “Where did she…” she looked at Dean, “She’s not here?”

“No,” he replied. “My brother and I, we exorcised her.”

She looked at him, a cynical look on her face. “Exorcised?” She asked. “Like head spinning, vomit spewing, exorcised?”

Dean chuckled. “Sort of.” He said, “Less pea soup.”

She smiled slightly.

“Look, I can stay here if you want.” He said. “Help you process this?” She looked at him with warm eyes. 

“I think I’ll be okay.” She replied. “I just want to get home.”

“You sure?” He pressed. “There’s a lot here. You were possessed for over a month.”

“I’m sure.” She said. “I’ve dealt with worse.” She flashed him a small smile.

He eyed her, unsure. “Yeah, that’s what they all say.” He sighed before reaching into his jacket. He handed her a card, his agent name and number printed on it. “You call this number, any time, day or night.”

Katherine held the card, looking at it. “FBI?” She asked.”Really?”

“Just call the number.” He said. “I’ll pick up.”

She smiled back at him. “Thanks.”

\----

After Dean had left her room, Katherine was alone with her thoughts. Everything started flashing back. The screams, the pleading, the gurgling of blood as she would slice through a throat.

She stared out the window, trying to push away the thoughts, but every time she shut her eyes, a different face would appear in her mind. The man that begged her, claiming he had family. The woman that screamed, crying for her mother. The husband and wife that stared at each other sobbing as she killed one, and then the other.

Tears welled up in her eyes and fell as she recounted. She just wanted to forget. 

\----

After a few more days in the hospital, her doctors cleared her. She gathered her belongings and bought a bus ticket back to Wyoming.

When she arrived home everything was the same. Nothing seemed out of place. As if Lydia never happened. As if she didn’t leave her life for a month and a half.

Lydia was smart. She called her mother and sister before leaving, so they wouldn’t come looking for her. She claimed she needed a break. To treat herself to a road trip, just her, some music, and the open road.

When her family came over the following weekend they wanted to hear all about her vacation. She told them about her trip through the neighboring states, trying all the local cuisine and staying in quaint B&Bs.

It was a nice story really. And a stark contrast to the harsh reality of greasy diner food and seedy motels. 

After they left, Katherine poured herself another glass of wine, downing it before taking a hot bath.

\----

It had been two weeks and she felt she was back to some semblance of normalcy. She went back to work at the library, started re-reading one of her favorite books, and got breakfast from the local cafe. She was back to her normal routine. She liked being alone, it was familiar.

After she had finished dinner one night, she sat down with her laptop and wallet, ready to cross paying bills off her checklist.

Dean’s card fell from her wallet. She picked it up, staring at it for a moment.

She debated dialing the number. She didn’t necessarily want to talk about what happened to her. The memories of the people she had tortured were slowly starting to dissipate. She had no real reason to call him. So why did she want to?

She slipped the card back into her wallet, shaking the thought from her head.

She logged into her banking site and poured another glass of wine.

\----

That night she got ready for bed, slipped under the covers and fell into a calm sleep.

Katherine opened the door of the motel room. Dean grabbed her by the neck, pushing her back into the room, shutting the door behind him. He pinned her to the wall, a jagged knife at her throat.

“Why are you following us?” he demanded.

\----

“Well, Dean…” she started, grabbing him by the shirt. “Nice to officially meet you.” She flung him across the room with all her might, eliciting a grunt from him as he crashed into the small table on the other side, breaking it as he hit the floor. In an instant she was across the room to pull him up just to throw him to the other side. He hit the wall by the door, groaning again. 

\----

She chuckled, straddling him again. 

“I’m not a demon.” He said again, arm reaching for the knife that had fallen under the bed, but just brushing it with his fingertips. “I’m human.” 

“Either way...” She started, leaning down, trailing her hand down the arm that was reaching for the knife. “Doesn’t really matter one way or another.” She was inches from his face, her body fully flush against his. 

Before Dean could blink, she had the knife at his throat. 

\----

Dean smirked. She was startled when she felt his hands at the back of her thighs, “You’re not gonna do that.” He said, and slowly grazed his hands further up, until they were resting on her hips.

He tightened the grip on her hips. “You wouldn’t dare.” He gave one subtle thrust of his hips against her and she dropped the knife.

\----

Katherine tossed and turned in her sleep.

\----

Dean was on top of her. He pulled away and nudged his knee between her legs. He looked into her eyes as he entered her, letting out a low moan. She sighed as she felt the length of him fill her completely. She had hooked her legs around his hips, but he slid his hands underneath them, pinning her legs to her chest. The new angle allowed him to go even deeper. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she moaned again. “Oh, God.” she breathed.

\----

Katherine jolted awake with a gasp. She was damp with sweat. That was a memory she certainly did not remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next week Katherine’s time with Dean came back in flashes. She saw where she got the gashes on her chest from. By now they had almost healed. She was tempted to call him, confront him. But she always decided not to. In a way, he wasn’t intimate with her, but with Lydia. 

If you could call it intimate. The memories that flashed through her head were incredibly rough, but somehow not painful.

Lydia had made her watch the murders, the pain, the tourture. But for some reason she had not let her watch this. Katherine thought hard about the last thing she really remembered with Lydia at the wheel.

She remembered a diner. There was a waitress she was planning to stalk and abduct. The waitress placed a burger in front of her. It had to be the tenth burger she had eaten since possessing her. And then, nothing. She woke up in the hospital.

Lydia had some connection to Dean. That must be why she didn’t remember him.

She poured another glass of wine. She was up to three glasses before bed now. It had been just over a month since she returned home and she was still plagued with memories. Now, not just of victims, but of Dean. She didn’t know which was worse; reliving the killing, or reliving her encounter with him. Images would flash through her mind of his lips on hers, his tongue in her mouth. She could see them, but not feel them.

In a way, she was grateful. She certainly did not want to actually feel his knife slicing through her chest; as much as Lydia may have liked it. But there was a part of her that wondered what exactly his lips would feel like against her skin. What he would feel like hovering over her, a rough hand slipping below her jeans.

Katherine jolted awake.

She had fallen asleep at her desk, laptop in front of her and an empty glass of wine.

She rubbed her face, standing. She closed the laptop and grabbed her empty glass to bring it to the kitchen.

She noted Dean’s card on the counter. She had moved it there one night when she had gotten the courage to dial his number, but not actually connect the call. She walked over to it, picking it up. She stared at it for a moment.

Her doorbell rang.

Katherine looked to her door, then the clock. It was just after midnight. She put Dean’s card in her pocket and grabbed the small canister of mace in her purse.

She looked out the peephole of the door. There was a young woman standing outside her door shivering.

Katherine stepped away from the door. It rang again. Her heart started beating faster.

“Hello?” The woman said from behind the door. “I need some help!” 

Katherine’s shoulders loosened. Maybe it was just someone broken down with a dead phone needing a tow. She took a step towards the door. The doorbell rang again and she stopped.

“C’mon Katherine.” The woman said, chuckling darkly. “Help a girl out will ya?” 

Katherine turned around, grabbing her cellphone from the kitchen counter and bolted up the stairs. She ran to the bathroom and locked the door as she heard the front door kicked in. 

“Where’d you go babe?!” The woman said. “I missed ya!”

Lydia.

Katherine grabbed Dean’s card from her pocket and hurriedly dialed the number. He picked up after the second ring. 

“Agent Curtis.” He said.

“Dean, it’s Katherine.” She said. He picked up on the panic in her voice.

“What’s wrong?”He asked.

“She’s back.” Katherine replied. “Lydia’s back.”

“Where are you?” He asked.

“At my house.” She was breathing fast. “But, I don’t know where she’ll take me.”

“I’m on my way.” He hung up.

“Dean?” She said into the receiver. “Dean!”

She closed her phone, putting back into her pocket as Lydia kicked in the bathroom door. 

“Oh Lucy…” She said as she stalked over to her. Katherine pulled the mace out of her pocket, spraying her. Lydia stopped walking towards her, but did not start wailing in pain as she should have. Instead she ran a finger across her cheek, collecting the mace that fell there and slipped the finger in her mouth.

“Mmm... zesty.” She said darkly.

She backed Katherine into the sink, grabbing her chin. The last thing she saw was a thick black smoke trailing out of the young woman’s mouth and into her own.

\----

By the time Sam and Dean got to Katherine’s house, she was gone and there was a young woman with her neck snapped in her bathroom. It had been two hours since she had called him. They turned her place upside down trying to find a clue as to where Lydia might have taken her. They came up empty. They decided on trying to trace a phone call, if she even had her cell phone on her. Lydia was smart, but she wasn’t too accustomed to this century yet. He hoped she hadn’t tossed the phone. Sam pulled up the tracking software and Dean dialed her number.

After the fourth ring, she picked up.

“Hello?” It was Katherine’s voice, but he could instantly tell, Lydia was behind the veil.

“Lydia.” He stated simply.

“Hey there sport!” She said brightly. “How are ya?”

“How do you think?” Dean barked.

Lydia chuckled darkly. “Hm, looking for round two already?”

“You said you were coming back for me, why take her, again?” He asked aggressively.

“Relax Dean,” she started. “It’s all part of the plan.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

Lydia smiled behind the receiver. “You’ll see.” She said. The line disconnected. Frustrated, Dean looked at his brother.

“Got it.” He said. “Red Canyon, Utah.”

“What the hell is there?” Dean asked.

“No idea.” Sam replied.

\---- 

Dean drove fast, cutting the hour and a half drive down to a single hour. They arrived at Red Canyon and drove around aimlessly. It was just red desert and rock. Katherine was nowhere to be seen.

“You think they left already?” Sam asked.

“Probably.” Dean said, irritated.

\----

“What did we bury in the desert?” Katherine asked Lydia. She was back in that cold room, locked in her mind. Lydia walked over to her, grasping her chin. 

“Nothing you have to concern your pretty little head with.” She replied.

Katherine looked out the mirror on the wall. They were in a car, driving. “Where are we going?” She asked.

“You’ll see.” Lydia replied.

After driving straight for a while, they took an exit.

“Why are we going into Green River?” Katherine asked.

Lydia smiled as she felt Katherine’s heart race.

“No.” She whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes. They turned down the road to her parents house.

\----

Katherine slammed her fists against the mirror, trying to break it. She screamed and wailed against the glass as she saw her father welcome her into her childhood home. Her mother was behind him, concerned. Her daughter didn’t usually show up at their door at three in the morning. She could hear Lydia calming their nerves, saying she just needed to talk some stuff out; it having to do with her vacation. She hugged her dad, then her mom, and followed them into the kitchen as her mom put on the kettle for tea.

Tears streamed down Katherine’s face as she saw her hand slyly reaching for the kitchen knife when her mother’s back was turned.

Katherine tried to shut her eyes, but as usual, Lydia somehow forced them open. She forced her to watch. And she watched every second. As Lydia murdered her parents.

\----

Sam had hacked into the traffic cameras around the last intersection before Red Canyon. He caught Lydia leaving, along with the car she had stolen. He hopped traffic cams until he found where she stopped. Trona Drive, Green River Wyoming. They raced there.

When they got there, the stolen car was in the driveway. They searched the perimeter of the old house and picked the lock on the back door. 

They quietly stepped through the house, Dean had Ruby’s knife drawn.

They heard Lydia’s quiet chuckle from the kitchen, and the sound of gurgling blood. Dean motioned for Sam to find a way behind her.

Dean slowly stepped into the kitchen. Based on the pictures in the hall, Lydia was standing over Katherine’s mother and father.

“So, this your big plan?” He said as he walked into her line of sight.

“Dean.” She purred. “You came.” 

“What, you off her parents to torture her… then what?” He asked.

“Then, you find me.” She smiled. “And I finally rip your throat out.” As she went to raise a hand to pin Dean to the wall, Sam appeared behind her, clasping a handcuff on her wrist. Instantly, her power was subdued and he twisted her arm back to clasp her other wrist in the cuff.

“Ooh, rough like your brother.” She said smiling evilly. “I like.”


	4. Chapter 4

They found an old abandoned mill to exorcise Lydia, again. It was the same routine. Devil’s trap on the floor, Lydia tied to a chair, holy water down her throat. Although this time, before they expelled her, they had questions.

“Why Katherine?” Dean asked. “Why again?” 

Lydia chuckled darkly. “What can I say?” She said. “I’m a sucker for a hot body.” She raised an eyebrow smirking at Dean. “Figured you would be too.”

He stared at her cynically. “Why did you drag her all the way to Red Canyon?”

She looked away from him, the grim smirk still on her face. “Sorry Dean.” She said. “A lady has to keep her secrets.” 

He grabbed her jaw, forcing more holy water down her throat. She wailed in pain, her head falling to her chest as she caught her breath. 

“C’mon babe,” She said panting, “You can do better than that.” Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, urging him to take the knife. Dean looked at it, shaking his head.  
Lydia grinned evilly. “Aw, you don’t want to hurt poor little Katherine.” She stated. “She's been through so much already.” She mocked the words as she said them. “Poor thing too.” She continued. “You know she’s starting to remember, Dean.” 

He snapped his head to look at her then. Lydia looked at him darkly. “What you did.” She dragged the tip of her tongue slowly across her teeth. “To me.”

“You’re lying.” He said, grabbing the holy water again.

She smiled, “Hey, don’t believe me? Ask her yourself.” Lydia closed her eyes. When they opened, Katherine was there. She looked up at Dean.

“Hey,” he said, quickly walking to her. “Hey, we got you.” He kneeled in front of her, placing a hand on her forearm. “We got you Katherine.”

She stared at him with watery eyes. “You found me.” She said, a small smile on her lips.

Dean smiled back slightly, “Yeah.” He started. “Yeah, we did.” He looked her over. “Are you hurt?”

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. “My parents…” she started. Dean squeezed her arm.

“I know.” He replied. “I’m so sorry Katherine.” 

She sniffed before looking at him again. “Can you get rid of her?” She asked, a panic beyond her tone.

“We can.” He said. “And we’re going to. We--” He stammered, hating to ask more of her after she had already lost so much. “We just need to know a few things first.” He said. He stared at her waiting for her to comprehend. “Things she might not want to tell us...”

He was quiet as the realization hit her. He saw the flash of fear on her face. “Things you might have to force…” her words trailed off as she looked back at Dean, fresh tears dotting her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “We need to know where she took you in that desert.”

Her eyes lit up then, “I know where. She showed me--” her words were cut off, choked back by Lydia surfacing.

Dean saw the change and slowly stood up. He looked at her as the sly smile returned to her face. “...Not very smart.” He said.

“She’s lying.” Lydia said. “She has no idea.”

Dean stared at her, unsure. Sam stood behind him.

“She might not know.” He said. “Katherine might just be saying whatever she needs to.”

Dean stared at Lydia as he responded. “No,” He said. “She wouldn’t lie.”

“Dean, you barely know her. She could just be trying to save her own life.”

“Yeah, and what if she is?” He said, turning to Sam. “Do you blame her?” He sighed turning back around. “Besides,” he continued. “I’m going with; demons always lie.” He looked at Lydia then, his own smirk creeping back to his face.

“Fine,” she said, meeting his gaze. “Good luck finding what’s out there. Because this bitch has no idea.” She smiled. “She just wants to get as far away from here as possible. As far away from you as she can.” 

“Which is exactly what someone who doesn’t want to be crammed back downstairs would say.” Dean said, picking up the holy water again.

“You need me Dean.” She said, a glimmer of anxiety in her voice. It was just a glimmer, then her tone returned to a mocking one. “In more ways than one.” She grinned.

“Sam.” Dean demanded. 

Before Sam could start the incantation, the door flew open. Both brothers turned.

Three demons stood there, at the ready. In an instant, they had each of them pinned to the wall; Sam to the left, Dean to the right. The third demon split the floor cracking the devils trap holding Lydia. Lydia opened her mouth, but the third demon raised a hand to her. She choked back down the black smoke. The demon slowly walked to her placing his hand across her mouth. 

“None of that now.” He uttered calmly. “Where is it?” Lydia smirked behind his hand. The demon was silent for a minute before he removed his hand and landed a hard punch to her mouth. Lydia yelped. The demon grabbed her by the throat. “Where?” He repeated.

Sam looked to Dean, struggling against the other demon’s hold. Dean looked to the door as Castiel stood behind the two demons. They guarded their eyes as he held a hand to their heads, smiting them.

The brothers dropped to the ground.

The third demon turned to Cas, ready to fight. Cas appeared in front of the demon, smiting him in an instant.

Cas turned to Lydia. She smirked at him. “You.” She uttered. She smiled wickedly before she opened her mouth, black smoke quickly pouring out of her and through the nearest window.

Dean caught his breath before he stood up. Katherine was unconscious and Cas was kneeling before her. He laid a hand to her forehead, checking for injuries. “She’s alright.” He stated as Dean walked up behind him.

“Good.” He started. “And, good timing Cas.” He added, clapping him on the shoulder. He looked at him for a moment, Cas’ eyes were fixed on Katherine, waiting for her to wake.

“Hey, Cas,” he started. “Did you know the demon possessing her?” Cas looked at him then.

“No. I didn't.” He replied, looking back to Katherine.

Before Dean could question him further, Katherine opened her eyes, taking in a sharp breath. Dean immediately started undoing the rope binds at her wrists.

She was heavily breathing as he looked at her. “Hey,” he said, a small smile on his face. “You made it. You’re good.” She squirmed in the chair as she started breathing faster. “Hey,” Dean said, trying to get her attention. “You’re okay. She’s gone.”

As he undid the last bind, Katherine sprung from the chair and bolted toward the open door. Before she could reach it, Cas appeared in front of her, grabbing hold of her. She struggled against his grip. 

“Let me go!” She shrieked. “I’m done!” She fought against Cas, kicking her legs as he held onto her tighter. “I want away from here! Away from all of you!” She twisted her body in Cas’ arms. “Let me go!” She wailed.

Dean walked to her. “Cas, let her go.” He demanded. 

“Dean, she has information.” Cas replied. 

“I get that.” He said as he put a hand to his arm. “Let her go.”

Cas reluctantly loosened his grip on her. She went for the door again but Dean gently grabbed her. “Hey.” He said. She continued to fight against him.” Hey.” He said louder, trying to get her to face him. “Hey!” He barked as he turned her around. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she crumpled to the floor. Tears staining her cheeks.

“Please…” she begged softly. “Just let me go.”

Dean placed his hands on either side of her face. “Katherine, you said you know where Lydia took you in the desert.” She closed her watery eyes, more tears sliding down her cheeks. “And it doesn’t matter if you’re lying or not. Clearly we’re not the only ones looking.” She opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. “Those demons were looking too, and I can guarantee you there are more where they came from.” He paused, ensuring she understood. “So right now, I’m sorry, but the safest place for you is with us.”

A sob broke through as he let go of her and her head fell, defeated. Dean stayed in front of her for a moment, still unsure if she would run.

She was silent for a minute before she took a shaky breath. “I wasn’t lying.” She said, raising her eyes to him. “I know where she took me.” She continued. “She buried something in the desert.”

Cas walked toward her, an edge in his voice. “What did she bury?” He asked.

She looked up at him. “I don’t know.”

Cas grabbed her arm, lifting her. “Show us.” 

Dean noted the harshness of his tone, looking at him quizzically. Katherine looked at Dean with pleading eyes. He stared back for a moment, an uneasy feeling settling in his chest.

“C’mon.” He replied, taking Katherine’s arm from Castiel.

\----

The drive back to Red Canyon was awkward. They made introductions, had the usual talk about demons, angels, and monsters in general. Katherine’s head was spinning. She was terrified. Still unsure about the men she was with. And now, the angel. She barely trusted Dean, nevermind his oddly silent brother and Castiel, who seemed fairly aggressive.

But he was right. Lydia came back and found her. How many other demons could too? And even though she had no idea what Lydia had hidden in the desert, she did know where. She made sure to memorize every turn, every rock, every bump, so that Dean could find her.

She sat in the back seat, thinking about her parents, her eyes welling up. It was unimaginable what Katherine had her do. She saw her mother’s face when she turned around, seeing the knife in her daughter’s hand. She could hear the blood pouring from her father’s neck. She could hear the screams. She could see the terror in their eyes. Katherine closed her eyes, trying to will the thoughts away.

They turned onto the path entering Red Canyon, but stopped when they saw someone standing in the middle of the road. Dean put the car in park, noting the charcoal pant-suit and angel blade sliding out from her sleeve.

“Cas,” Dean started. “Is she one of yours?”

“No.” He responded.

Six other angels appeared behind the first. “What about them?” Dean asked. Cas’ hand went to the door.

“No.” He repeated, quickly getting out of the car, his own angel blade falling from his sleeve.

“Hey, Cas, wait!” Sam yelled as he followed Cas out of the car. Dean looked back to Katherine.

“Don’t move.” He ordered. 

She stayed in the backseat, lowering herself, her heart racing. She caught glimpses of the fight. She saw both brothers attacking with long chrome blades, the ones standing in the road doing the same. She had to close her eyes as a bright white light filled the road and the night sky. When she looked back, Castiel was pulling his blade out of one of the men. There were still five others, and they seemed to be outnumbered.

Then she could only count four. And she jumped when the back door opened and a woman, not much older than herself, grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her from the car. She screamed.

And then, all five angels disappeared.

The three of them looked around, dazed. Then Dean looked back to the car. Katherine was gone.


End file.
